Alarm Clock
by ltmsjh
Summary: Kyungsoo bermimpi Jongin memutuskan hubungan mereka. mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata. akankah mimpi itu akan tetap menjadi bunga tidur sebagaimana mestinya atau...akankah menjadi kenyataan? Kaisoo EXO Yaoi


Alarm Clock

Inspired by Alarm Clock Sung by SHINee

.

.

Angin musim gugur yang menerbangkan dedaunan kering tak terasa dingin bagiku, bahkan jika angin itu akan berhembus semakin kuat hingga menusuk persendianku. Tak ada yang lebih penting dari yang kufikirkan dan kulihat saat ini, lelaki itu..lelaki dengan tatapan mata coklatnya yang biasanya menatapku dengan teduh, kini tatapan itu telah terganti dengan tatapan kosong penuh dengan keputus asaan. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Semakin lama aku semakin tak dapat memandang wajahnya, semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan bagiku. Dan tanpa terasa..pertahan yang kubuat sedari tadi telah runtuh hingga buliran-buliran kristal bening itu mengalir begitu saja melalui pipiku.

"mengapa?"semua orang yang mendengarkan suaraku yang bergetar pasti tau apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk melawannya, namun perasaan sakit ini terlalu kuat mendominasiku. Bahkan terasa telah mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku yang begitu terpenuhi oleh dirinya.

"..."bahkan tak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari mulutmu. Sebegitu susahkah? Sebegitu beratkah mengatakan alasan yang setidaknya dapat membuatku rela untuk melepaskan semua ini?

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin menatap wajahmu yang entah mengapa..tak akan pernah membuatku disela-sela isakanku, tatapanmu yang kosong itu seolah mengatakan padaku untuk pergi secepatnya. "baiklah, selamat tinggal.." hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan melalui suaraku yang kian serak. Dan aku akhirnya berbalik, angin musim semi kembali berhembus.. membuat anak rambut hitamku beterbangan dan menutupi sebagian wajahku yang dipenuhi air mata. Mengangkat tanganku yang bergetar hebat dan menghapus air mataku kasar. Aku tidak ingin begitu terlarut jauh oleh kesedihan ini, walau aku tau aku takkan bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini begitu saja. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk secepatnya pergi menjauhi tempat ini namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahku,

"hyung.."

"…."

"maaf..." suara berat yang biasanya mengucapkan jutaan ucapan cinta padaku dengan lembut itu kini terganti oleh ucapan dingin yang seakan-akan diucapkan tanpa perasaan oleh sang pemilik suara tersebut.

Lebih baik kau tidak mengatakan apapun daripada kau mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku semakin merasa terpuruk!

Aku memejamkan mataku, bagai sebuah film, rekaman-rekaman momen bahagia yang kita ciptakan bersama terputar ulang dikepalaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat kemudian berlari menjauhi tempat yang kurasa..mulai saat ini takkan pernah kuinginkan untuk datang selamanya.

—_alarm clock__—_

KRRIIING...KRIIING!

Aku tersentak, membuka mataku refleks saat mendengar suara nyaring yang kian memekakkan telingaku, menoleh dan mendapati bahwa jam alarmku lah yang mengganggu tidurku. Dengan setengah sadar menggapai meja nakasku dan memencet tombol agar jam berisik itu berhenti. Mencoba untuk duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhku di kepala tempat tidur untuk mengumpulkan segenap nyawaku kemudian mengusap kedua mata kantukku sambil menguap.

DEG

Jantungku serasa berhenti saat tanganku menyentuh wajahku yang basah, air mata? Aku menangis saat tidurku? Bahkan tubuhku basah oleh keringat! Aku kemudian mencoba mengingat dan mengingat apa yang terjadi kemudian baru menyadari bahwa aku bermimpi buruk! Mimpi ini...bahkan terjadi setiap malam. Aku kembali teringat, dalam mimpi itu..kau meninggalkanku dengan wajah dingin yang begitu menyesakkan. Aku bahkan masih tidak dapat percaya bahwa semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Jika ya..mengapa itu semua terasa begitu nyata dalam fikiran dan perasaanku?

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap melanjutkan aktifitasku. Seburuk apapun itu..tetap saja sebuah mimpi. Hidupku takkan berubah hanya karena mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Benar kan?

_._

_._

"pagi Kyung—ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kusut sekali.." Baekhyun, sahabatku menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"aku tak apa.." aku hanya menjawab sekenanya dan mulai mengeluarkan alat tulis untuk mempersiapkan kelas bahasa pagi ini.

"hmmm..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju, "aku tahu sesuatu yang tak beres pasti terjadi padamu."ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dibangku tepat disampingku.

"aku hanya bermimpi buruk." Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum,

"oh ya?" namja yang memiliki mata sipit dengan goresan eyeliner di bawah garis matanya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran. "memangnya seburuk apa mimpi itu?"

"well..aku bermimpi bahwa Jongin memutuskanku secara tiba-tiba."

"lalu?" Baekhyun menatapku bingung.

"yah..aku tahu itu hanyalah mimpi, mimpi itu hanyalah sebagai bunga tidur, kan? Namun yang membuatku bingung adalah mengapa setiap detik dalam mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata dan terus terulang selama beberapa hari belakangan ini!" aku menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan frustasi, "bahkan pagi ini aku terbangun dengan wajah penuh air mata.."

"sungguh?" mata Baekhyun sedikit membulat karena ekspresinya yang menatapku tak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan nya.

"tapi..walau bagaimanapun itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi Kyungie.. sudahlah, tak usah difikirkan. Toh kau dan Kai saat ini masih baik-baik saja kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menepuk bahuku sekedar mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian berkata, "kau benar, terimakasih Baekkie."

"tidak masalah" ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri—yang terletak dipojok ruang kelas—saat songsaenim yang mengajar kelas pagi ini telah datang.

Akupun kemudian langsung terfokus pada materi yang diajarkan karena pemahamanku saat itu..bahwa mimpi tidak akan menandakan sesuatu yang buruk. Dan tanpa kusadari...sesuatu akan terjadi menjadi tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan.

.

_._

"Kyungsoo!"seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Hyunsik berteriak memanggilku sambil berdiri didepan pintu kelas, aku kemudian mendongakkan kepalaku saat ia kemudian berkata, "Kai mencarimu."

DEG

Perasaan buruk tiba-tiba mengerubuti hatiku. Entah perasaan ini tapi kurasakan aku begitu takut untuk sekedar berjalan menemuinya yang berdiri di lorong kelas sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"hai hyung.." senyum itu masih tetap sama, hangat seperti biasanya. Jadi apa yang kutakutkan?

"oh hai.." aku mencoba untuk tersenyum manis, tapi yang berhasil tercetak dibibirku hanyalah sebuah sunggingan tipis. "ada apa?"

"bisa ikut aku kesuatu tempat?"ia tersenyum, tanpa sengaja aku menatap matanya..sekilas tertangkap oleh mataku sorotan dingin dari matanya, namun kemudian tergantikan oleh sebuah tatapan hangat seperti biasanya.

"baiklah.."aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan duluan didepanku dan meninggalkanku berdiri diam menatap punggungnya.

Bahkan ia tak lagi ingin berjalan beriringan denganku?

.

.

"Hyung.."

Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk lesu kemudian mendongakkan wajahku saat mendengar suaranya memanggilku—oh dan sekarang mengapa suara itu berubah menjadi sangat dingin di indra pendengaranku? Hhh..ayolah mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.

DEG

Aku membulatkan mataku saat menatap kesekeliling, mendapati bahwa—tuhan! Apa yang kulihat dimimpiku benar-benar sesuai dengan pemandangan taman belakang sekolah ini—angin musim gugur yang berhembus kencang, dedaunan kering yang beterbangan, terlebih tatapan kosong lelaki dihadapanku.

Tolong siapapun katakan padaku bahwa aku sekarang kembali berada dalam dunia mimpi!

Aku menarik nafas, menenangkan fikiranku dan diam-diam mencubit pelan telapak tanganku. Sakit! Ya tuhan..ini benar-benar kenyataan. Jadi mimpi-mimpi itu..menandakan bahwa aku dan Jongin akan...segera berakhir?

"ada apa?"

"aku ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Aku-kufikir mungkin tidak seharusnya kita bersama lagi karena..."ucapan demi ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin bahkan tak terdengar lagi olehku karena aku sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"aku mengerti.." aku mengangguk dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum, namun pandanganku semakin lama-semakin pudar karena air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya tumpah membasahi wajahku.

"..."

"maaf.."suara dengan intonasi dingin itu telah seringkali kudengar dalam mimpiku, namun entah mengapa sampai sekarangpun saat mendengarnya aku..Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ini pasti bukan kenyataan! Aku yakin itu! Saat ini aku hanya sedang terperangkap dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Dan yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu jam alarmku membangunkanku dengan suara nyaring seperti biasa. Yah! Pasti..

Aku mohon...

Bagunkan aku dan keluarkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!

**-end-**

duh endingnya ngegantung ya? wkwk ini pendek dan gaje sekali-_-v

at least, give me ur review!


End file.
